megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Kraken
is one of the bosses in Mega Man Zero 4. Tech Kraken is based on the giant squid called the kraken. He was member of the Zan'ei Army, and tries to kill Zero to avenge the death of Phantom. Although a member of the Einhenjar, Tech Kraken never showed open support for Operation Ragnarok, instead going out of his own way just to get revenge on Zero. This is shown when Zero defeats Kraken a second time (in the final stage, the Ragnarok Core), the latter encourages Zero to go on and defeat Weil before dying. He is fought in a giant drill submarine in the deep sea with explosives packed on board. If the weather is tipped in his favor, the walls of the room will be covered in thick ice. The submarine is trying to destroy Area Zero by drilling into the earth and detonate the sub, breaking up a tectonic plate to cause an earthquake. He is weak to fire and flame based attacks like the Ryuenzan. Mega Man Zero: The Official Complete Works Previously the leader of a special group within the Cutting Shadow Squadron that took their orders directly from Phantom. Due to the fact that his main duty involved the investigation and elimination of traitors within their own ranks, his presence was always shrowded in mystery. After Phantom's defeat, he completely disappeared, only to emerge before Zero, seeking vengeance. Tech Kraken, who uses ice-based attacks, are special created for idiots Data Nickname: 深淵なる怪嘯 (Haunting wail of the deep) EX Skill: Ice Javelin (アイスジャベリン) Mission: Stop the drill sub Zero's EX Skill: Ice Javelin Attacks *Twin Reflective Lasers: Kraken fires two green lasers that bounce off the walls, floor and ceiling. They stay around for quite a while, and Kraken can fire off a second row of these lasers even though the first two don't disappear yet. *Ice Shield: Kraken creates a shield of ice. It can be destroyed with a charged saber hit, and damages you if you touch it. Its main purpose is to rebound off the reflective lasers. *Teleport Spear: Kraken creates a black void (which looks like a blob of ink, a reference to the animal he's based upon) which he enters. The void vanishes, then reappears near you. Kraken then tries to spear you with his tentacles from inside the void. He can be pulled out when he shoots his tentacles from the void with the Z-Knuckle. The only sign that Kraken gets out of this attack is when the void is larger than normal. *Spear throw: Kraken throws four spearheads downward at you. They follow the ground after hitting, then when they hit the wall they shoot straight up and disappear. *EX Attack - Ice Javelin: Kraken launches two energy balls, which launch spiked ice javelins in two unique patterns. The javelins stay caught in the wall for a second after hitting. These are very tricky to avoid; Zero has to stay on the bottom left side of the screen (near the Boss door) and dash at the right moment when the last Javelin appears in his direction. Trivia Tech Kraken his a Similar to Squid Adler From Mega Man X5 Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses